Integrated screening, brief intervention, and referral to treatment (SBIRT) make a simple and effective strategy to address alcohol misuse and its consequences, improving public health. The long-term objective of this project is to reduce alcohol misuse among the workforce, by making SBIRT more available in the workplace, where it has been underutilized. The project will develop an Internet- and mobile device-based SBIRT program for the workplace. The program will include screening with the Alcohol Use Disorders Identification Test (AUDIT), tailored feedback and information, and a learning game. It will use existing employee health assessment surveys for pre-screening and to reach workers, and will support referral to Employee Assistance Programs (EAP) and other supportive services, creating a connection between heath assessments and the EAP that does not typically exist. The Fast-Track SBIR project has four specific aims: (1) In Phase I, develop a feasible prototype of the Internet-based program and a full design of the game; (2) In Phase II, build the Internet-based program and game in collaboration with our health promotion and software development partners; (3) Evaluate program outcomes in a randomized trial (N = 250 employees); (4) Evaluate employees' use of the program, among those assigned to receive it, assessing how many times they use the screening and brief intervention materials or play the learning game. Phase I project plan milestones include (1) sufficient prototype development for evaluation of proof of concept, (2) pilot testing the program, and (3) identifying prototype revisions for Phase I production based on the testing. The pilot test will assess testers' self-perceived learning of alcohol-related information and their satisfaction with prototype program and its components. Lessons learned from Phase I feedback will be included in program design, before moving on to programming, testing, and deployment. Once the program is complete, the randomized controlled trial will alcohol consumption, alcohol problems at work, productivity, attitudes toward seeking help, and use of services. Our primary hypothesis is that program users will consume less alcohol at 4-month follow-up compared to non- users.